


Draco and James' holiday celebrations

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Auror Harry Potter, Background Het, Background Relationships, Christmas, Cross-Generation Relationship, Happy Ending, Holiday, M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Harry Potter/Other, Original Character(s), Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Scorpius/Other, accepting family, asexuality mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Draco and James Sirius tell the family.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Rare Pair Shorts Festive Fun Fest 2020





	Draco and James' holiday celebrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Titti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta direk_samjosh and [](https://samunderthelights.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**samunderthelights**](https://samunderthelights.dreamwidth.org/) for the advice. Lame title is lame. Also dedicated to [](https://titti.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://titti.dreamwidth.org/)**titti** who turned me on to this parining again after so many years. LOL. Written for the FESTIVE FUN FEST 2020 | Prompts: surprises, and making angels in the snow.

Draco watched as his grandchildren played in the snow, making snow angels. It really had been a wonderful Christmas season already, he thought, and it was nice to share it with someone by his side. Though they weren't out to many people, most because of the age difference, Draco still cherished his relationship with James.

*-*-*

It'd been difficult at first, to tell the family about it. Scorpius hadn't reacted well to the news. Not because of his realisation at his father being gay but at the fact that James Sirius Potter was only a few years older than Scorpius, and his best friend's older brother. Breaking the news to Harry Potter had been worse.

At Fifty something, Harry was divorced and identified as asexual. He'd married at such an early age and had children immediately so by the time he'd come to the actualisation of himself, he'd already dissolved his marriage. Harry Potter had spent most of his life focusing on his Auror career and continued to do the same. Eventually, Draco knew he'd make Minister of Magic, and that day was coming closer and closer. Having such a high-stake occupation would only involve more public scrutiny. 

Draco hadn't known how his former nemesis turned Saviour from Hogwarts would take the news of Draco and James Sirius being in a serious relationship, and had waited the longest to tell his boyfriend's father.

*-*-*

"Oh…" were the first words out of Harry's mouth. "And he makes you _happy_?" to James were the second.

"Yeah, Dad. Very happy." 

"Happiness is subjective," Draco said, at which James glared at him. "I mean…I'm being realistic, if that's okay, I'd like to express more…?" When Harry nodded for Draco to continue, Draco spoke again. "I've always hated the idea of one person making another person just 'happy'. I can tell you when I wake up in the morning and if I haven't heard from James in a few days, I'm in a sour mood. I go about my day, perform my daily tasks—say hello to my children and grandchildren and set myself up in the office. On days when I've had some contact with James, I'm feeling lighthearted. I still have the stress of my job but I know after work, I might have dinner with him or meet him later for drinks. That we'll have a great conversation and we'll be able to share what we think and how we feel and— life will be alright for a few moments. Is that happiness? Or is it more? James doesn't just make me 'happy'. And I don't just make him 'happy'. He gives so much meaning to my day. He gives me so much more. And I hope you can appreciate the full story." 

"That sounds…wonderful," said Harry Potter and Draco felt a bit triumphant to receive a high praise even if he kept his face neutral for the conversation. 

"I don't want to give you any advice or any sort of warning on how the public will react to this so all I'll simply say is keep it a secret. Keep it between you and James for as long as you can but if you want to announce it to the world, I'm not going to say anything against it. My life is public enough and there's plenty I don't share with the world." 

Draco knew he and James had a lot to think about.

*-*-*

"So…thanks for the surprise!" James said to Draco when they arrived at Draco's home.

"What?" Draco asked, confused. He headed to the liquor cabinet and brought out his favourite bottle of Firewhisky to share with James. Today had been a bit…much. Coming forth about his relationship with a man twenty some odd years younger than him and to his father — and that father being Harry Potter — was about what Draco could endure. 

"What you said to my dad," James said, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and kissing the back of his neck. " _I_ didn't even know you felt this way about me." 

"Stop…" Draco said, closing his eyes, and relishing the warmth of James's body around him. "It was merely the truth." 

"Yes, the truth that'll make me drag you to the bedroom and not leave for days, Mr Malfoy…" 

Subsequently, James did just that. He dragged Draco to the bedroom whilst the Firewhisky was all but forgotten, and they didn't come out for hours until they were famished and required sustenance.

*-*-*

Enjoying the holidays with what he now considered his extended family, Draco was content. Scorpius had been married a few years and had a few kids of his own who played in the snow. The rest of the Potter family who'd made it to the manor for the holidays were there, and Harry had even brought his boyfriend. They'd only been dating for a few months, but from what Draco had observed the young man, though older than James, made Harry happy.

"So this is turning out to be quite the Christmas celebration," James said, settling on the sofa next to Draco after their dinner while the children had all gone up to bed and only a few adults lingered around by the fire enjoying the Firewhisky.

"It's been delightful," replied Draco. 

"You must be so tired from putting it all together. I still can't believe you didn't let me help." James leaned in and kissed the top of Draco's head. 

"I've told you…" Draco drawled.

"But… Isn't it too soon?" 

"No," Draco said, assured. "You can help me throw the holiday festivities — when we get married." 

"Draco…" 

"The question is easy to answer, Potter, you purely need to say _YES_ or _NO_."

* * *

THE END | Open to interpretation for the audience


End file.
